


Neither of us is Blind

by The_Artistic_Fox



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (he turns tony into a frog), Blind Date, First Dates, Gay, Loki uses his magic, M/M, cursing, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Loki and Stephen get set up on a blind date.





	Neither of us is Blind

Loki couldn't believe that Thor had done this. Really? Out of all the stupid and annoying things he's done, this had got to be the worst.

Thor had set him up on what humans called a "blind date", which was a weird name for it since neither he nor his date is blind. He dreaded the date simply because he'd rather do other things than interact with a human for hours. Also, he had to cancel his plans with Shuri and Peter for this. They were going to watch a show on something called "Net Flicks", but now they couldn't.

Thor wouldn't even let him cancel the date. He was definitely not looking forward to this.

~

Stephen always wants to smack Tony Stark upside the head, but he really, really,  _really_ wants to now; Tony had set him, a time-traveling wizard, up on a blind date. He really wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin off of his face.

He thought about just not showing up, but Tony said that if he did that, he would put his cape in the laundry with a load of whites to turn it pink. Gods, he hated this man.

Well, if he was going to be forced to do this, he might as well dress up a little. He picked out a nice outfit and started to mentally prepare himself for this date.

~

Loki smoothed his shirt out, looking around the park that Thor instructed him to go to. Why would Thor arrange a date here, anyway? He thought that humans like to have romantic outings in dimly-lit restaurants, not a humid park.

About 200 yards away, Loki spots a tall man sitting at a picnic table with a basket in front of him. He assumed that that was his date, so he made his way over there. 

"Uh, hello? The man looked up from his phone when Loki spoke.

"Loki?"

"Stephen Strange?"

Both men were silent for a couple of seconds before bursting out in laughter. 

"I can't believe Thor set me up on a date with you!" Loki sat down at the table, already feeling significantly better about this. Stephen nodded.

"Tony told me that my date would be 'out of this world', but I didn't realize that he meant that literally." Stephen smiled at Loki. He silently thanked Tony (probably for the first and last time ever) for this.

Even though both men despised the idea of a blind date at first, they warmed up to it once they saw who they were going on it with.

~

At the end of the date, Loki offered to walk Stephen back to the Sanctorum. Even though he could have teleported him there, he offered to walk him there so they could keep talking.

"I'm actually very glad that those brought us together tonight, " Stephen said to Loki as they walked down the dimly-lit street.

"As am I, Stephen." They continued in silence until they were about a couple hundred yards away from the Sanctorum.

"If you don't mind, could we maybe meet up again sometime? I really enjoy your company," Stephen asks. Loki was taken by surprise; he didn't actually think that Stephen would want to see him again.

"I don't mind at all." Loki smiles at Stephen, feeling something almost tingly in his chest. (Was he dying? He'll ask Thor later)

"Great. Just tell me when you're free, okay?" Loki nods and notices that they're right in front of the Sanctorum now. Stephen notices too, a look that Loki thinks is disappointment flashing on his face for a moment. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." He points to the building behind him. "Thank you, Loki." With that, he turns around and goes into the building, leaving Loki outside.

~

Loki teleports himself back to the Tower. Tony and Thor are waiting for him once he reappears.

"So, how was it, emo-face?" Loki rolls his eyes and flips Tony off.

"It went well, but I'm still mad that you didn't ask me before forcing me to go on a date."

"By 'it went well', do you mean that-"

"Oh, fuck off, Stark. I'll turn you into a frog if one dirty thing comes out of your mouth."

"...penis."

"Loki-"

 _Ribbit_!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship now, oops-


End file.
